


Checking In

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining, Sadness Errands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has someplace he needs to be</p>
<p>***Spoilers for "Star Wars: The Force Awakens"***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way intended to write this, and especially not on Christmas. But somehow, this is exactly what I needed right now. If I need to apologize, consider it done.
> 
> BTW - Poe's backstory is accurate to canon, though I had to make up a first name for his grandfather.

Poe didn't need to ask anymore – the moment they touched back down at the base, BB8 accessed Finn's medical files to see how he was doing. The sad series of beeps that meant "no change" was becoming distressingly familiar, but Poe still gave the droid an affectionate pat and tried to pretend there wasn't a lump in his throat. "It's okay. It's good to know you're keeping track of him."

BB8 rolled forward a little, nudging its head into Poe's hand. _Beep boop beep beep boop._

Poe tried to smile a little as he shook his head. "I'd kind of like to do it alone, if that's okay. Maybe you should go check on C3PO – I heard someone say he's worrying so much he's driving everyone crazy."

With another nudge and a very exasperated series of beeps saying that C3PO had been driving BB8 crazy for years, BB8 rolled off to follow through on the suggestion. Poe watched him go, then changed out of his flight suit and headed to the place where he spent a good portion of his free time these days.

Finn looked the same as he always did, his stillness completely at odds with the animation that lit up the younger man's face when he was awake. He'd barely had time to see that animation at work, only a handful of moments that he remembered far more clearly than he probably should, and Poe had to keep reminding himself that he hadn't been cheated out of seeing more. Finn would wake up again, and they would have more time together.

"Hey." He tried to keep his voice light as he sat down next to the bed. The medics said that people in a coma could sometimes hear what was going on, and he didn't want Finn to think he doubted him. "Sorry it's so late, but General Organa wants us to get as much cleanup done is possible while the First Order are still scrambling from their superweapon blowing up. It's not the kind of lethal strike we'd all like to make, but at least it'll help keep them distracted while your friend goes to find Luke Skywalker."

He pushed aside another burst of sadness at the thought of Rey, at the grief that had been on her face when they brought Finn in. He remembered how determined Finn had been to get her –even though he'd never actually seen them both together and conscious at the same time, their bond was still obviously very strong. If nothing else, they'd been through hell together.

And Poe had missed it. Yes, he'd been doing his job, but for the first time that didn't seem like enough of an excuse. He hadn't been there when Finn had needed him.

He cleared his throat, pushing that aside. "I'll come tell you as soon as we hear word, but she and the Wookie decided they better not send updates on the off chance the First Order might intercept them."

Completely without conscious thought, his hand reached up to squeeze Finn's. "We could really use you around here, though. If I knew you'd be there to handle the weaponry I'd steal us another one of those TIE fighters somehow, or if you wanted I could teach you to fly an X-Wing. You're a really quick study – I'm sure it wouldn't take long." He paused, voice softening. "Either way. we'd be back up in the sky together."

He had to stop a moment, breathing past the ache in his chest. "We'll have to get you a new jacket, though. We ended up having to get rid of your old one." It was at the very back of his closet, balled up on the floor where he wouldn't have to stare at the long burn mark along the back. He couldn't bear to get rid of it, but he couldn't stand looking at it, either. "That's okay, though. I have plenty of jackets you can have. Other stuff, too – anything you need."

The conversation roamed, as it always did, traveling between mission details to a description of Yavin 4 that sounded suspiciously like a travelogue. His father and grandfather still lived there, and he had no doubt that they would love Finn just as much as he....

No. Best not let that thought slip out, even in his head.

"I haven't told my grandfather about you yet, because I know he'll insist on making me bring you home the moment he hears about you," Poe told Finn instead, his thumb brushing lightly back and forth over Finn's knuckles.  "Since that will be kind of tough to do in the middle of a war, you've got a little time before getting the full Vash Bey experience."

His throat tightened. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd wake up faster than that, though," he said softly."I miss you."

"You should be getting your rest, Commander."

Poe turned to see Dr. Keler standing behind him, arms folded across her chest and a sympathetic expression on her face. It was late enough that darkness had fallen, the lights in the room minimal to save on energy.

Poe shook his head. "I'm fine." With a final squeeze, he let go of Finn's hand. "Just visiting a friend here."

"You know I'll tell you the minute something changes, if by some impossible chance BB8 doesn't manage it before I do," Keler said kindly. "You don't have to keep spending all your free time here."

Poe looked back at Finn's sleeping face. "Yeah, I do." His chest ached again. "I'm his pilot. I have to be here if he needs me."

 After a few moments, he heard the quiet footsteps that signaled the doctor leaving the room. Once she was gone, Poe took Finn's hand in his again and kept talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
